


Masquerade

by Asraella



Series: Asraella's Deathnotetober 2020 [9]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Cases other than The Kira Case, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Gen, L is soft-hearted, L's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: As a favor to Watari, L takes on a case he has no interest in and finds himself spending his birthday at a masquerade in order to meet the culprit.
Relationships: L & Watari | Quillsh Wammy, L (Death Note)/Reader
Series: Asraella's Deathnotetober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Deathnotetober. I really wanted to incorporate L's Birthday & Halloween in this, &, well, this is the result.  
> Hope you enjoy!🎃

“Watari, is this really necessary?”

Watari held the black suit coat up behind L, allowing him to slip into it easily.

“Since we’re shorthanded, you going yourself is the only viable option, so you must blend in my boy. If you wore your usual attire, they will laugh you right off the property and we don’t want that now do we?” Stepping in front of him, Watari smoothed the lapels before securing the top button of the jacket. “Now don’t you cut a fine figure!”

“If you say so.” L caught his reflection in the mirror and sighed. “The things I do for you.”

“You’re technically doing it as a favor to Roger, but I do appreciate you helping him. That ring has been in his family for generations.”

“Then perhaps his niece should have been more careful with it.”

“It wasn’t her intent to leave it behind at her pottery class, she just…didn’t think of it.” Watari ran his hand over L’s hair, the unruly locks refusing to relent to his arranging. “Now remember to be polite when you locate the young woman that found the ring.”

“You don’t have to remind me how to behave in public, I’m not a child and don’t you mean the young woman who _stole_ the ring?”

“She didn’t steal the ring, she just didn’t turn it in when she found it. She was more than willing to give it back when you hunted her down and contacted her about it.”

“A task far beneath my abilities. I do have my pride, but I suppose I can write her off as an inferior jewel thief and leave it at that.”

“She’s far from a thief. I say she falls in a grey area and you of all people should understand that position?”

“When I fall into the grey, it’s for the purpose of justice, not to keep something that is clearly more than a forgotten trinket.”

“L, she agreed to return it. She isn’t a criminal, please don’t treat her as such.” He smiled at the detective’s aggravation, stifling a laugh as he watched him fidget in the uncomfortable clothing. “The transaction will take place on the balcony, 10 pm. Since you’re not privy to what the ring looks like, be sure to check the engraving on the inside so you know it’s the correct one.”

“Yes, I am aware of the parameters around the meeting, but I still don’t know why you agreed to such a peculiar location.”

“She’s attending the party anyway and felt more comfortable being surrounded by acquaintances. You are nothing more than a stranger, one that tracked her down and demanded you return the ring. You can’t blame her.”

“No, I suppose not.” L turned his eyes towards his handler. “But if I’m to waste my birthday doing this, please have cake waiting when I return.”

“It’s the least I could do.” Watari chuckled warmly. “Oh, and L…don’t forget your mask. It _is_ a masquerade after all.”

“Of course it is.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

L leaned against the balcony, the autumnal evening washed in moonlight. Music from the ballroom drifted on the night air, his thoughts running through his mind in time to the melody.

_What if she doesn’t show? In fact, I gave her no incentive to. No mention of a reward, no threat if she didn’t come. Other than knowing where she lives, what leverage do I have? I suppose I could have Wedy break in and search her dwelling when she isn’t home, but there is no guarantee she would even keep the ring there._

“The moon’s lovely tonight.”

The gentle words took him away from his thoughts. He never heard her approach, lost in his own preoccupations.

“Hmm? Oh, yes. Quite.”

“Fitting for an occasion like this I guess, or perhaps a little too on the nose, being Halloween and all.”

He wasn’t in the mood for small talk, but Watari’s voice echoed in his ears, reminding him to be polite. “I admit this isn’t my forte. Dressing in one’s finest and interacting with those that are barely acquaintances is not something I would consider entertaining.”

“Me neither. Truth be told, I came here tonight out of obligation, though I did enjoy the excuse to dress up. There are not many occasions when you can wear something like this.” Gathering the layers of black satin in her hands, she fanned it out, crossing one foot behind the other, bending into a playful curtsy towards the mysterious stranger.

Her eyes sparkled through the plain black mask tied securely with a velvet bow, concealing her assumed soft features. He smirked at her antics, wondering if her playfulness came from the freedom of anonymity the mask afforded her or if it was just her personality.

It was then the moonlight reflected off of the gaudy, jewel-encrusted ring she wore on her index finger and it became all too obvious. This was the young woman he was sent here to meet and he felt foolish for not realizing it sooner.

“That’s an interesting ring. May I see it?”

“Of course.” Not removing the ring from her finger, she extended her hand to him and he took it cautiously. “I found it. I’d never seen anything like it before, it just seemed magical with all the gems and the ornate shape of the setting. If it had been mine, I would never have been so careless, but I suppose one person’s impossible is someone else’s taken for granted.” She gazed at it affectionately.

_Watari was right. This is no thief, just someone that found something that caught her eye and wanted to keep it. Even if it wasn’t the correct action to take, but who hasn’t given in to such whims now and then…and Roger’s niece **was** careless with it._

“It’s quite unique indeed.” He commented, gently dropping her hand from his hold. “Aren’t you concerned that the owner will want it back though?”

“It’s you isn’t it? The person that I’m supposed to meet to give the ring back to? I should have realized…” Her eyes saddened, even the mask couldn’t hide that fact. She slid the ring from her finger and held it out to him. “Here you go. Tell your friend I’m sorry.

L hesitated before he spoke. “I assure you I have no idea as to what you’re referring.”

“You don’t?”

Maybe it was the fact that Roger’s niece had always been careless, taking her good fortune for granted or perhaps it was the way the young woman spoke of the hideous ring with such affection, but either way, it didn’t matter. A rare circumstance has occurred. Something had caused L to soften towards the young woman. “No, please put it back on your finger.”

“It’s alright. Take it. It’s what we agreed to on the phone and a promise is a promise. Check the engraving. It’s the same ring you’re looking for.” Taking his hand, she placed the ring in his palm and closed his fingers tightly around it. “It isn’t mine. I shouldn’t have taken it in the first place, but thank you for being kind to me.”

“On behalf of the family that I represent, thank you.”

“They’re not pressing charges are they?” A hint of fear trembled in her voice.

“Of course not. They simply wanted it returned.”

“Ok. Good.” With a sigh of relief, she smiled softly at him. “Well, thank you…I don’t think you ever told me your name.”

“Correct. I didn’t.” He turned away from her, leaving her alone on the moonlit balcony. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“How did it go my boy?” Watari glanced at L in the rearview mirror.

“Fine.” L grumbled the simple reply.

“You don’t seem too pleased?”

“It was a simple task and an unremarkable case, if it can even be considered such.” Leaving his shoes on the floor mat, L scrunched his legs to his chest and frowned as he stared out the window at the moonlit roadside. “Though I feel this one would have been better left unsolved.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

More than a month had passed since she returned the ring when there was a knock at her door. When she answered, there wasn’t a soul to be seen, but a plain brown box sat on her doorstep, no bigger than a child’s building block.

She picked up the small package, looking left, then right, and left one more time before ducking back into her home and shutting the door behind her.

She eagerly tore the paper from the tiny gift, carefully removing the lid with excited fingers. Inside was a ring, identical to the one she had given back to the strange man on the balcony, the only difference being the engraving on the inside of the band which were her initials and the date of the ball.

Scrawled on a scrap of paper tucked inside the box were the words… “I know you won’t take it for granted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the World's Greatest Detective! 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by! Come visit me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!🖤


End file.
